Best for Business or Matchmaking?
by issislee80
Summary: Summary: Hunter is tired of business decisions, so he decide to play matchmaking game with Roman Reigns and Aj Lee. Little did he know, that he put them in Romantic storyline when he wrote it for WWE! Will Roman Reigns and Aj Lee get along? How is Hunter getting out of this situation or will he finish the storyline?


Summary: Hunter is tired of business decisions, so he decide to play matchmaking game with Roman Reigns and Aj Lee. Little did he know, that he put them in Romantic storyline when he wrote it for WWE! Will Roman Reigns and Aj Lee get along? How is Hunter getting out of this situation or will he finish the storyline? Why is Randy, John, and Mark keep scolding at Roman and Hunter about relationship and matchmaking?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. I'm bored<p>

With Hunter's thoughts,

'Blah! Blah, Blah! Why is this sooo boring! I wonder how long I'm going to be in here! -looks at clock- FIVE MORE HOURS! I'm dead bored! -groan quietly- Will someone say something interesting?'

With Roman,

Roman is listening to some music and playing on his tablet.

John: Hey, Reigns!

Roman: -pulls out his headphones- You say something?

John: -sweat-dropped- Yea.. Hey, man.

Roman: -nods- Hmm.

John: -shakes head- Sometime, I think you lesson in well greetings and being well what's the word? Romantic or romance.

Roman: -shrugged- Whatever. Beside I want a woman with spitfire and beauty. Someone I'll never get out my head. You get me?

John: You described Nikki, Aj, Paige, and Eva Marie.

Roman: Hmm, you have point there, but Nikki yours, Aj I have no idea, Paige has crush on BNB, and Eva Marie has boyfriend.

John: Looks like your stuck with Aj! -smirks-

With Hunter's thoughts,

'AW, yeah! Matchmaking time! Since, I'm bored. Who be a good couple? Hmm, Randy and Paige- Yep! A dangerous Viper with a British badass. That could work! Emma and Adam Rosebud- Uh-huh! A blonde beauty with the party guy! That could work! Eva Marie and Brock- Could be strange, but yea, why not? The beauty and the beast! Who am I missing? Oh, Dean and Aj- The Crazy, yet perfect couple. Who else? Roman Reigns and...'

With Hunter,

Hunter just wrote down Roman Reigns and Aj Lee's name without even thinking twice.

Stephanie: Your sure about those two?

Hunter: -deep in thoughts- Yeah, why?

Stephanie: Just asking.

Hunter: -nods and went back into deep thoughts-

With Aj,

Aj: Hey, Nikki!

Nikki: Hey, Aeej!

Aj: So, what are we going to do today?

Nikki: I don't...

Aj's phone rings with Roman Reigns' intro music.

Aj: I got to take this.

Aj went into another room.

'Hello.'

'April, you have storyline with Roman Reigns next week.'

'SAY WHAT?!'

'You heard me. A storyline with Roman Reigns.'

'I heard, but why?'

'Hunter didn't tell me why, April.'

'Okay! See ya around.'

Nikki: What's up?

Aj: I have storyline with Roman Reigns...

Nikki: OOOH! Wait a Romantic Storyline!

Aj: -too shock to answer-

With Roman,

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE STORYLINE WITH -lowly- Aj?'

'Exactly, what I said. Oh, I forgot to mention that it's Romantic Storyline to Aj!

'WHY?'

'Can't change it! Bye!'

Randy: What's up?

Roman: I have a Romantic Storyline with Aj...

John: Your going to get some!

Roman: Just shut the FUCK up!

Mark: You know your going have to be Romantic with Aj, right?

Randy: Maybe, it won't be as bad as you thinks it is.

Roman: -growls softly and mumbles- Assholes!

John: Just cause you mumbled doesn't mean we can't hear.

Roman: -puts headphones back on and doesn't listen- Blah!

John, Mark, and Randy: O-okay!

With Aj,

Aj: What happened if he doesn't want to work me?

Nikki: Shh! You didn't hear this from me, but rumor has it that Roman has a crush on you.

Aj: Okay! Are you sure?

Nikki: Yeah, I'm sure.

Aj: Okay if you say so.

With Roman,

Randy: Roman, we know you like her if you wanna fuck her go ahead.

Roman: Tch. -groans-

John and Mark snickered which cause Roman to glare at them, but they shrugged and snickered which made Roman's left eyebrow twitch.

Randy: Relax, Roman. Hell, we don't know why your put in this storyline!

Roman: WHATEVER! -left eyebrow twitched again-

John: -snickered- Roman, we know what you want to do to her and rumors are going around!

Roman: -inhale sharply- I fucking hate you guys!

Randy: Your welcome.

With Hunter's thoughts,

'OH SHIT! OH MAN! I FUCKED UP THIS TIME! OH, FUCK! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME! I WASN'T PAYING ATTETION TO WHAT I WAS WRITING! MAN, I'M GOING FIRED IF THIS DOESN'T WORK OUT!'

With Hunter,

Hunter: -Gulp and whisper to himself- This is soooo bad!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Roman's Tears<p>

Monday Night Raw,

Roman and Aj are walking toward Hunter's office. Well, Aj is skipping and Roman is stalking behind her and is enjoying her tight ass jump up and down.

Aj: -smiles softly- Hey, Roman! Do you think Hunter was bored at that meeting?

Roman: -looks down- I sure as hell hope not...

Aj: -Tilt her head and a gave a lopsided smile-

Roman: -smirks softly-

Hunter: O-oh, hello Aj and Roman...

Roman: You some explaining to do.

Hunter: Okay! I got bored. The meeting soooo boring I just listening to my thoughts.

Aj: That's how boring it got...

Hunter: If you were there, you would understand!

Aj: Oh okay! Why!

Hunter: I was sitting there for six long, long hours!

Roman: -gives Hunter thumbs-down-

Hunter: But I'm not change the storyline and you two can't make me!

Roman: Fuck you!

Hunter: Shut Up! I do not feel like dealing with my wife's "I told you so!" speech.

Aj: He's got half point.

Roman: -sigh- Fine, we'll play along! -groans quietly-

Aj: -sigh annoyed-

Hunter: YES! Here are your storyline! Buh-Bye! -handed them the storyline and pushed them out the door-

Aj: He gets on my nerves.

Roman: Guess, we're the same.

They walked away.

Time skip,

Aj and Roman had half and half on the bed, but Aj couldn't sleep, because she heard crying.

Aj: -whisper softly- What is that? -looks at Roman and scoots a little closer-

The crying begin a little loud on Roman's side, so she got up and walked closer to Roman and saw tears falling down Roman's tan face and he was still awake and looking very red in his eyes. She used her hand to wipe away some of his tears, she slowly pulled her hand away only to have Roman's hand to grab her wrist and put her hand on the right side of his face. He felt desperate for Aj's touch, she felt warm to him. He need her touch to make him happy again. He smile a little which made Aj smile softly.

Aj: Are you okay?

Roman: -nods- I feel bit better when your around.

Aj: -blushed- I'm flattered! -smiles widely-

Roman: -smiles a bit wider- I'm glad!

Aj: -thinks- His smile is so sexy. -smiles widely, but pouts- Can I go back to sleep? I'm tired!

Roman: -smile wider- Sure..

Aj got on to Roman's side, since she was too lazy go to her side. Roman wrapped his arm around Aj's small frame. Aj kissed his arm and hugged it for warmth. He smile wider and wider, maybe this can workout even if it is for a short time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. A secret poem by Roman.<p>

Tuesday night,

Roman is in the shower and Aj was sitting on she the bed in till she notice a poem.

Aj: To: Aj! From: Roman.

_I'll bring you sunshine._

_I'll comfort your fears._

_I'll gather up rainbows._

_As long as forever, my love will be true._

_For as long as you love me, I'll only love you._

Aj: -blushed red- Roman... -blushed bright red and refold pink and red paper-

Roman: Hey, Aj! You ready?

Aj: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Roman: -chuckles- Okay, come on then!

They walked out and out of the hotel.

'I think it's time to make a special poem for Roman.' Aj thought happily.

Roman is working out with 200 pounds weights and Aj is jumping roping. They finish an three hours later. Aj was skipping as Roman walked up to the car. Aj giggled and Roman blankly looked at her.

Aj: -tilts her head and pouts- Wha?

Roman: -blush pink and looked away- Nothing...

Aj skipped up over and use her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Roman was baffled, but he didn't want to show it, so he hidden it. He blushed hot dark cherry and Aj notice it and smile widely. Roman glared at her, but his eyes soften when he saw Aj's smile. Aj walked over to Roman and notice his grayish eyes lusting for her and smiled widely and wrapped her legs around his waist which took Roman by surprise and made him blush a darker color that would make Eva Marie's hair jealous. He was confuse about Aj and why would he be blushing. Then, it happen Aj kissed Roman which took him off guard and slowly gave in to her in till he was fully making out with her and they enjoyed the make out time. Every guy that Aj Lee kiss is amazing which is true to Roman. Roman was first to break as well as Aj. They panted and Aj pouted because she wanted more of Roman. Aj unwrapped her legs and Roman went back to a lighter pink.

Roman: -mumbled quietly- Wow, she is great kisser... I wonder if Hunter was matchmaking.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5. A shy poem by Aj<p>

Wednesday night,

Aj is in the shower and Roman is waiting for her to get done in till he notice a poem.

Roman: To: Roman From: Aj.

_It is not what you have done to make me so happy._

_You make me love you which make me forget everything._

_It is the joy that you bring in my heart._

_It is the joy that you bring for being you._

_I'll treasure you forever._

Roman: -blushed red and refold the pink paper-

Aj skipped out bathroom and jumped on Roman's back. Roman notice that she was on his back and smiled lustfully.

Roman: You know I should ask why are you in nothing, but never mind.

Aj: -giggles dangerously and saw the water droplets slide off Roman's right arm-

(Lemon Time)

Aj looked at Roman's hand move his hair out of his neck and Aj took that as an opening and begins sucking on his neck. Roman bit back a moan before Aj bit down on his neck which cause a low growl to slipped out which Aj started notice his beast side is trying to come out, so she slid down off his back. She started skipping around Roman and she stopped at his front and wrapped her legs around his in front of his cock and her legs were tightly in place of his back. She started taking off his shirt and Roman didn't mind lift his arms after the shirt was Roman kissed her lips passionately and Aj kissed back passionately. He nibbled on her bottom lip for entry and she gave it to him. They kissed became more passionate by every passing moment in till they need to breathe. They panted and panted in till Roman had her pinned to bed and was taking off his pants as well as boxer his cock was huge and Aj's eyes widen at his length which made Roman smirked lustfully. He pounded into her, but her vagina got tight 'Damn, you got tight!' which was escaped Roman's mouth which made Aj giggled, he massaged Aj's right breast while fucking her and leaving bite marks on her neck. 'You multitasked on me. Ahh.' She said while moaning. 'Pretty much.' Roman said. 'Ah, Roman...' Aj moaned. Roman just growled at her. She didn't know what that means, but his pace quicken each passing moment. 'Ahh, Ahh, Rooooman...' Aj moaned. He didn't say anything and proceed fucking her. 'Ahhhh, Roman!' She moaned loudly. He just growled like a breast he was. 'Aaahh, Roman please...!' Aj begged him. 'WHAT!' He growled out. 'OOH, Your breast side came out...' She told him. His eyes widen and gave sorrow look. She just smiled at him. 'I like it!' Aj said. 'You really are amazing.' Roman smirked.

(Lemon Time Over)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. Did we use protection?<p>

With Roman's thoughts,

'Oh my god! Did we use protection? I'm screwed if she pregnant! Because, my ex-wife took my child away from me and my daughter Joelle is gone and my wife is married to another person! FUCKIN' HATE THIS!'

With Aj's thoughts,

'Protection! Did we use it? OH MY GOD! Roman's ex-wife took his daughter away from him and he thinks I'm going to take away another child! Do I tell him I won't take his child away from?

With Aj and Roman,

Aj: Did we um use protection?

Roman: I don't know...

Aj: -gulps nervously-

Roman: If you are pregnant, would you take my child away from me?

Aj: If I am pregnant, I would want you to be there for the child. -covers her face with her hands-

Roman: Thank you, April...

Aj: Your welcome, Leati Joseph...

Roman smile lightly as he hold Aj's hand. Aj smile shyly as Roman smile lightly which made her heart fluttered. Before, they knew they were in love with each other one way or another.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7. Our storyline.<p>

Friday night,

Paige push Aj off the and shouted 'AJ, I still love you! She fine! AJ, your still my best friend!' Paige left and Roman's music play and he came lift her to the trainer office. 'AJ, CAN YOU HEAR ME!? Hang in there!'

With Roman,

Roman: Is she okay?

Trainer: She's fine, but I did see something!

Roman: !

Trainer: Or should I say someone!?

Roman: Tell anyone and your dead!

Trainer: Your secret is safe with me.

Roman growled and pick up Aj and left. 'Stupid TRAINER!' He thought angrily.

With Aj,

Aj felt something soft on her neck and woke up. She sat up and try to turn her neck, but her neck was hurting and she remember that Paige push her off.

Roman: April, the trainer knows that your pregnant...

Aj: He saw the...

Roman: -nods- Yes, we have to be more alert.

Aj: Roman, I need... CHOCOLATE!

Roman laughs and show her the bag full of chocolates. He gave her the bag full of chocolate and she starts eating almost all the Hershey and Roman had a king-size bar of Hershey that he is eating. Aj pouted as she reach for Roman's bar, but Roman was taller so he held it higher.

Aj: Roman! No FAIR! HOW COME YOU GET THE KING-SIZE!

Roman: -a small part of chocolate in his mouth- I'm hungry as well...

Aj wrapped her legs on Roman's waist and grabbed the chocolate with her mouth and nibbled on it. Roman was a little baffled, but bit down on the chocolate as well in till their mouths meet.

Aj: Thanks for the chocolate!

Roman was trying finish the rest of his chocolate bar and Aj seen it and tried to take it from him. "STAY FROM MY MOUTH!" Roman said as he set Aj on the bed and finish his chocolate.

Aj: No fair! -stick out her tongue and pouts cutely-

Roman: Sorry, I got hungry!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8. Scolding<p>

Tuesday afternoon,

With Hunter, Shawn, and Mark,

Mark: You mean to tell me you weren't even THINKING!

Shawn: Mark, calm down! I know Hunter fucked up this ti...

Mark: What about other time when that Maria and Jeffery was drunk and Hunter told them to get married, or that time when Hunter, JTG and John got drunk and preformed with Nickelback, or that time when you guys got me drunk and I was making out Velvet Sky and fucking Eva Marie!

Hunter: I'm sorry! Sheesh, what the big deal anyways?

Mark: ...

Shawn: Mark! I'm going to be honest. CALM THE FUCK DOWN!

Mark: Shawn, I need to talk to you. -drags Shawn to the roof-

Shawn: You never drag me up here unless it's important!

Mark: RomangotAjpregnant!

Shawn: Wha?

Mark: Sorry! I said 'Roman got Aj pregnant!'

Shawn: WHAT!

Mark: Shh! Don't tell Randy! DON'T TELL ROMAN EITHER!

Shawn: I know Orton, but why not Roman?

Mark: Because, John and I were the first to hear it from him and if he found out that I told you. He is going have a blown out gasket!

Shawn: Awww! Roman is going to be a daddy-waddy!

Mark: Damn! I forgot to make fun of him! Nice one by the way! -snicker softly-

Shawn: What about Hunter?

Mark: I don't know. I guess he wants to keep it between me, you, John, April, and himself.

Shawn: Hmm, I wish him and April luck. Raising a child or two even seem difficult enough.

Mark: I know what your saying, juggling work and personal stuff like a child. Hey, who knows what's going to happen?

Shawn: Your telling me not tell anyone, right?

Mark: Yes! Not even Hunter! I know he's your best friend forever, but we have to keep this from him. He's probably worried about us. I mean look how long we been talking.

Shawn: Do you know when they are going to tell everybody?

Mark: No, not at all!

With Shawn's and Mark's thoughts,

'To keep this big of a secret! Damn!' They thought as they walked back.

With Randy and Paige,

Randy and Paige was laying in Hancock asking 'Would you rather' questions.

Randy: Would you rather kiss John or Hunter?

Paige: I rather kiss John instead of Hunter. Think about it!

Randy: -nods- Yeah, but I'm swing off that direction!

Paige: Would you rather run home naked or get killed by Paul Heyman's words?

Randy: Run home naked. Paul -fake gags-. You get me like that!

Paige: Pretty much!

Randy: Would you rather hurt me or kiss me?

Paige: -blush dark red- I uh I um...

Randy: Well, Paige are you going to ansssssswer or not?

Paige: -lowly- Kiss you!

Randy: You rather kisss me now or later.

Paige and Randy leaned in slowly in till their lips met. Their eyes slowly close and they started making out. Randy and Paige slowly pulled apart with a smirks on Randy's face and pink blush on Paige's face.

Randy: We're together.

Paige: -nods- Yeah. -blush pink-red-

(Note: This Chapter has some Roman and Aj not all just some.)

With Roman,

John: Roman, how you been?

Roman: Sorry, John! April has become well you know -lowly- needy!

John: AWWW, IS Rweigns bewan weak?

Roman: Your teasing aren't you?

John: Good luck! BEENING A DADDY-WADDY! -runs away before Roman catch him-

Roman: -call out to him- I'M GOING TO GET YOU, JOHN CENA JR.! -runs after him-

While Roman is chasing John let's see how April doing,

Aj: FUCK!

Brie: Tell me!

Aj: Fine! Owww! -holds stomach-

Brie: Oh...My...God...! Your pregnant!

Aj: -nods and runs to the bathroom-

Chris: What is wrong I hear retching sounds?

Brie: It's April... She not feeling um well or stomach hurts... -thinks- Chris, you better get my hints!

Chris: I hope she feels better. -walks away-

Brie: -thinks- YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!

April: Brie! I feel kick!

Brie: I'm coming! -rush to bathroom-

With Shawn and Jeffery,

Jeff: Man, I'm super pump tonight!

Shawn: Yeah...

Jeff: What's up?

Shawn: I can't really say, Hardy.

Jeff: -frowned- Come on!

Shawn: I'm under oath by Mark!

Jeff: -pouts slightly- No way!

Shawn: -nods- Sorry!

Jeff: -strums his black guitar- I understand! Aj, is she okay?

Shawn: She's fine! She is perfect!

Jeff: Okay?

Shawn: -nods hopefully and thinks- Hardy, come on! Drop it!

Jeff: I just get this feeling like I'm missing something? Do you get that feeling?

Shawn: -strains out- Yes, I do...

Jeff: -stops strumming and draws Skittles- Well, I guess there nothing to talk about now, huh?

Shawn: HELL, HARDY! APRIL IS PREGRANT!

Jeff: -drops pencil and starts stuttering- W-what? D-do y-you m-m-mean s-s-she p-p-pregnant?!

Shawn: What I... Oops!

Jeff: Oops what? I'm happy for her.

Shawn: Don't tell Mark!

Jeff: I'll won't tell for Skittles!

With Roman and Aj,

Roman: Hey, you okay?

Aj: -tears stung her face- I felt a kick!

Roman: It hurts like hell?

Aj: -sniffles- Yes...

Roman holds her and whisper things like 'It's okay...' and 'Shh, I know.. I know...'. Aj couldn't help, but cry. Roman was comforting her in till she fell asleep. He heard a phone ring which was his.

"Hello.."

"Hey, Roman."

"Chris, April is sleeping! What do you want?!"

"Just say Hi? Jeez, what got you so bastardy?

"Shut up.."

"I call you later!"

Roman hangs up and looks at April. 'So peaceful and beautiful!' He thought as he smile softly. His phone rings again and silently groaned and answer.

"Hello..."

"Reigns, this Randy. Um, don't tell Hunter that me and Paige are together. Thanks! BYE!"

He hangs up again and groaned silently. His phone rings again.

"UGGGH! Who is it!"

"First of all, It's Mark and check who your talking, too!"

"Sorry, I'm just on edge thought."

"I forgive you. How's April?"

"Felt a kick, cried, and sleeping right now. Mark, I want to do something special for April. Got any ideas?"

"Not right now, I'm too tired and we'll talk to tomorrow!"

"Your the only person beside April, I can trust. Thanks Mark.

"Your w-welcome."

"You told someone! Who is it?!"

"HBK Shawn Michael. Sorry."

"I'm cool with it. See ya!"

"Bye."

With Mark,

Mark: I was worry for nothing.

His phone rings.

"Hello, Shawn."

"Mark, I kinda told Jeffrey about April."

"You... Does he know!"

"Who did it? Nope!"

"Good!"

Mark hangs up and groans.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9. Taking a rest of the month off.<p>

Sunday night,

After AJ's and Roman's match,

Aj: Hunter, can I take the rest of the month off, so me and Roman can get the press in this make it more realistic?

Hunter: Yeah, sure whatever! -finishing up some work-

Aj: Really!

Hunter: Yeah, I don't..Wait what did you ask me?

Aj: To take rest of the month off, so me and Roman can get the press in this make it more realistic?

Hunter: That is best for business! Sorry, I just so much wooooork!

Aj: Bye!

Hunter: -waves her off lazily- See ya!

With Roman,

John: You and AJ are taking the month off!

Roman: I hope so, but I'm working.

Aj: He say 'YES! YES! YES!'!

John: I think that her way of telling you he said yes! -chuckles-

Nikki: Aj, your so lucky! -pouts- John, won't even commit!

John: We'll get there, we get there...

Nikki: -whines slightly- When?

John: Nicole...

Nikki: -pouts- Fine! Aj is so lucky! -walks away-

John: I gotta calm her down!

Roman: Distract her with candies!

Aj: -dark aura- Roman...

John: Good luck, Reigns! -runs away-

Roman: Yes...

Aj: Let's go...NOW!

Roman: -gulps- Yes, dear!

Aj: -laughs- LOOK AT YOUR FACE! -laughs-

Roman: -WTF's face- Are you serious!

Aj fell on the floor laughing at him while Roman just glared at her.

Aj: I'm sorry. I really am!

Roman: Uh-huh.

Aj: -pouts- Please forgive me!

Roman: Ugh, fine!

Aj: Yes! -kiss Roman's cheek

Roman just blushed light pink.

Roman: Let's just go!

With Randy and Wade,

Randy: Wade, I really am sorry.

Wade: How could you do this to me!

Randy: It just happen, man.

Wade: It couldn't have just happen, man! -stalk away-

Randy: UGH!

With Jeffrey and Maria,

Maria: Do you know who got her!

Jeff: Not a clue. -grabs a bag of Skittles-

Maria: -kiss Jeff's cheek- Well, we'll figure it out.

Jeff: Yeah, I love these Skittles! Not as much as I love you, my Lil Red!

Maria blushed red and looked at the floor.

Maria: I love you too, Skittles-head!

With Paige,

"Randy, um its Paige. Please pick soon or text me whenever! I'm getting worried. If I'm bothering, Sorry."

Paige: Why is he not answering? -tears pricking her face-

Her phone rings.

"Hey, my British badass."

"You talked to Wade, didn't you?"

"Yeah, he fucking mad at us. He liked you."

"I used to like him, but he slammed my heart to ground."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Please..."

"I'll be right over."

Paige sits on her couch with tears sting her face.

With Adam,

Adam: I'm so...

His phone rings.

"Hey, John. How are you?"

"Great...Hey, Adam. Has Randy called you yet?"

"No, why?"

"It's like he completely disappear or not talking to me."

"Did you call him and text him?"

"Yes, I sent him five texts and two phone calls. No answer."

"Check on him or ask Roman. Gotta go!"

"Later..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 10. She WHAT!<p>

Monday morning,

With Hunter and Stephanie,

Hunter: Did April gain weight or something?

Stephanie: -shocked- S-she is p-p-p-pregnant!

Hunter: WHAT!

For first time ever, Hunter fainted and Stephanie check on him.

With Aj, and Roman,

Aj: AHHH, WHY DOES THIS HURT ME!

Roman: SSH, it's okay... It's okay! -comforts her-

Aj: Roman, your not the one pregnant!

Roman: Calm do... Never mind...

Aj: WHAT! WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO SAY!?

Roman: It's nothing really..

Aj: Your cheating on me, aren't you!

Roman: NO! WHY WOULD DO THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND!

"..."

Aj: G-g-g-g-girlfriend!?

Roman: Yeah...

Aj: You finally said it!

Roman: -'Really' look- You serious?

Aj: -pouts- Yes! You never call me anything a boyfriend would!

Roman: What are you talking about, short-stuff?

Aj: Yeah, call me something like that!

Roman: Okay, short-stuff... -mumbles- The things I do for her and love...

Aj: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Roman: Nothing!

Aj: I'm so happy that we're having a baby! -happiness tears stung her face-

Roman: Yeah!

Aj: What should we name he/she?

Roman: Haven't really give it much thought?

Aj wrote on sheet of paper of what J'on told her Samoan.

List for girls

1.**Teuila** [tay WEE lah] – Security suggested this one, and it's pretty popular already. It's the Samoan word for the very beautiful red ginger flower and also the name of the biggest annual cultural festival in Upolu.

2.**Lanuola** [lah noo OH lah] – This is only a portion of a couple of longer title names, but taken out of context, its literal translation is 'living color' (lanu = color, ola = life). I love that. It's similar to the name Malakosi suggested: **Lanu'ese'ese**, which is also pretty cool.

3.**Elei** [eh LAY] – The traditional art of decorating fabric in Samoa involves carving patterns into blocks of wood, inking them and pressing them onto the fabric. The resulting designs are called 'elei'. I think the word is a pretty alternative to the more popular Hawaiian name **Leilani** (Lei for short).

4.**Natia** [nah TEE ah] – Again, this is commonly only a small part of longer title names (and poetic sentiments) in the Samoan language, but this word by itself means 'hidden'… as in a hidden treasure or secret.

5.**La'ei** [lah 'AY] – La'ei refers to clothing, but more in the sense of 'fashion' rather than just clothes. Like in this photo posted in the ville. So if you can handle pronouncing the glottal stop in the middle of this word, and you aren't scared of predisposing your daughter to a love of fashion, then this is the name for you!

6.**Masina** [mah SEE nah] – eiight daez suggested this one, and it's also quite popular amongst Samoans – girls and boys, although it does sound more girly to the non-Samoan ear. It's our word for 'moon', and it reminds me of one of my most favourite songs: Moe i le po masina (asleep on a moonlit night).

7.**Talia** [tah LEE ah] – Doesn't that just sound pretty? Its meaning is just a bonus. It comes from the word 'fa'atali', which means 'to wait', but talia is used often to refer to waiting in anticipation for something big, as in, the Second Coming of the Lord. Because of this context, for me this name will always be a reminder of how deeply rooted our culture is in the Christian faith.

8.**Samaria** [sah mah REE ah] – Continuing the Christian theme, this name was made even more popular by this gorgeous track by Vaniah Toloa. It's the Samoan word for 'Samaritan', as in the Bible's Good Samaritan. But if you break the word down, it could also mean Sacred ('sa') Maria.

Aj: What do you think of these for girls? -hands Roman her paper-

Roman: Hmm, these are all Samoan names.

Aj: I know your creating the list for boy names.

Roman: -nods- Aj...

Flashback,

Mark: Give her kiss and take her somewhere simple, but she'll love it! Like a beach or flowers gardens!

Roman: I need something to surprise her make her love it and -lowly- me...

Mark: Heh, young love works with you and her. It's can be difficult when you think about it.

Roman: Mark! HELP P-P-PLEASE!

Mark: Us men and our pride. We need help, but to prideful to ask and yes I will help you.

Roman: T-Thanks...

End of Flashback,

Roman: Aj, come with me some...

Aj: AHHHH!

Roman: Your water broke! We got to get you to hospital!

Time skip,

At the hospital,

Roman: BREATHE IN AND OUT, APRIL!

Aj: -deep breathes- Roman, I'm scared.

Roman: Shh! Just deep breathes!

Nurse: Come with me to deliverer room.

Time skip Time: 12:30 p.m.

Aj and Roman are holding four twins. Two boys and two girls. The door open and they saw Mark, Shawn, Brie, Nikki, John, Jeff, and Maria.

Roman: -quietly- Come in...

Nikki: -quietly- April, can I hold one of them?

Aj: It's a girl. -gives her to Nikki-

Nikki: Hi.. I'm your Aunt Nikki. I.. will always care for you.

Shawn: You really did a nice job.. -pats Roman's back-

Roman: Thanks...

Maria: What are you going to name them?

Aj: I um...

Roman: We could give them Samoan names and the other two regular names.

John: I suggest Cassandra for one of the girls.

Aj: Masina for one of the Samoan name.

Jeff: Duncan for the boy.

Roman: Kevesi for the Samoan name.

Maria: Roman, may I hold the boy?

Roman: Sure. -carefully gives her Duncan-

Maria: Is this Duncan?

Roman: -nods mutely-

Mark: Does Hunter know?

"..."

Roman: I...don't know.

Shawn: We haven't really talked about this...

John: I guess we're so excited about the four twins, we must forgot about him.

Roman: All I know is that I don't want to give them to someone else.

Nikki: Soooooo... what happens now?

"..."

Aj: Let's just hope they don't use this against us.

Mark: Can't promise anything.

They all sighed hoping Hunter would drop this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12. Taking care of our children.<p>

October 1, 2014

Aj and Roman had it harder than they thought. With Roman working and Aj taking care of their children; Hunter is making more difficult by making Roman losing his match by bring up his children during his match with Randy. Randy feels Roman anger at Hunter the way he used to.

'WAH!"

Roman: Kill me...

Aj: Don't say that...

Roman: Fine. -walks into Duncan and Kevesi's room-

"WAH!"

Roman: Okay! -picks up Duncan- Shh. -sniffs him- Diaper Change! -changes Duncan's diaper-

Duncan: Babg.

Roman: Hn, hungry?

Duncan's stomach growls. Roman laughs and takes him downstairs to feed him. Aj wakes up to take a shower.

"Blah"

Aj: Coming. -runs into Cassandra and Masina's room-

Waj..."

Aj: -picks up Masina-

Roman comes upstairs with Duncan. Aj was singing rock a by baby while Roman kissed her cheek which made her red.

Aj: Not in front of the children...

Roman: Just this one time; I been good enough to deserve this. -kissed her left cheek-

Aj: No! Bad Roman!

Roman: Don't tease me! -sucks on her neck-

Aj: -moans- Roooooman, please! Not front of children!

Roman: I do what I do to please me. -smirks- And you please me. -bites her neck twice-

Aj: -whimpers- Roman, the children...

Roman: -sets Masina and Duncan on the table- We'll be back. -lifts Aj up and takes her to the shower-

In the bathroom,

Roman was kissing Aj all over her neck which is making her moan.

Aj: Roman...

Roman: Can't help it. -kiss her lips roughly- You tease me too much.

Aj: No, I don't. Ah! You bit me!

Roman: Yes!

There was a knock on the door. Roman groaned in anger while Aj smirked at the angry Roman.

Roman: -open the door- Hi! How are you and what do you want!

Jane: You two have been selected to be apart of Total Divas. -hands him forms-

Roman: Uh-huh... April!

Aj: Yes.

Roman: Total Divas, wanna do it?

Aj: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Roman: Alright then.

Time skip,

John: Your gonna be apart of Total Divas!?

Roman just nodded.

J'on: I wonder if Hunter is planning something.

John: Who knows?

Roman sighed possibly annoyed.

John: Well, then how are the children?

Roman just nodded mutely.

J'on: You alright?

Roman just sighed and nodded silently before eating a slice of pizza.

Randy: Hey, guys!

Roman just nodded silently at Randy while John waved as J'on smiled and waved at them a bye.

Randy: Why isn't Regins talking to anyone?

John: -shurgged- How should I know?

Roman just had a blank look on his face as he sighed.

Randy: He's mad isn't he?

...

Randy: You mad?

...

Randy: He's mad!

Roman: I'm not mad! I just don't understand why I have big target on my back! I just don't!

Randy: Your upset..

Roman: No! Your upset! -stomps off angrily-

John: Uh...

Randy: Care to explain why he is so angry?

John: Even I don't know.

Randy mentally smacked himself while John mentally sighed and they both hoped Roman is okay.

Time Skip,

April: I feel like some of the time Leati is getting angry with people to easily and it's hard to understand when he just doesn't say anything.

Leati: ...

April: -pouts- Leati~!

Leati: ...

April: -sigh- Talk to me-pouts- pwease!

Leati writes something on paper.

'I suffer from an injured hernia. That's why I'm not in the mood to talk to people!' April read.

April: My poor injury honey!

Leati blush red and writes on the same paper.

'Please don't call me that. It make me blush!' April read.

April: Nope!

Leati frowns, blush and slightly smirks before tickling her at their house.

April: NO -laughs- Fair -laughs- Leati! You -laughs- cheated! -laughs-

Leati gave the say it eyes.

April: -giggles- Fine! I won't call you honey!

Leati released his grip and kiss April's forehead, but April smirked.

April: I'll call you my sexy beast!

Leati smirked as show of I like that nickname better.

April: Yay! We agree on... -pouts- What are you going call me?

Leati thought about it for a moment then wrote it down.

'My cutie black widow.' April read.

April: Like that! Time to care of our children!

Leati smirked at his girlfriend's cuteness.

With John's thoughts,

'I hope Nicole doesn't leave me. I just need her to understand why I gave her the money, but later.' John thought indifferently and frowned at this stupid thought.

With John,

Nicole: What's up?

John: Nothing just thinking about this storyline.

Nicole nodded, but didn't fail to notice that John was lying.

Nicole: I'm going to visit April and Leati.

John nodded and walks upstairs looking up at the roof. Nicole walks outside thinking.

Nicole: I think John and I have grow apart since April's pregnancy. I'm getting worried about him. So, I'm gonna talk to April and Leati about this.

With Brianna and Bryan,

Brianna: We no money coming in and I'm really worried about this and I'm wondering when WWE will call me.

Brianna: When is WWE gonna call me!

Bryan: Your just overacting. Just calm down!

Brianna: No! Because we have 0 money coming in!

Bryan: Brie, you need to calm down

Monday morning,

Aj: Morin...

She heard Roman singing or humming Hush Lil baby. Aj took peek in Duncan and Kevesi's and saw Roman taking care of the now sleepy Kevesi. Roman set Kevesi in his crib and went to take care of Duncan who was leaning against his crib. 'Oi...' Roman mumbled as changed Duncan's dirty diaper. He hummed Rock-a-by-baby in a soft, gentle melody. Duncan was by then asleep as Roman sets him on the bed. Roman yawned while rubbing his eyes. Aj jumped on Roman's back who was holding her up.

Roman: -yawns- Moring, Aj.

Aj: How long have you been awake?

Roman: 6:30 in the morning.

Aj: I should have woke up sooner. -pouts- Why didn't you wake me?

Roman: -mumbles and yawns- Because, I didn't want you to do all the work. Because of you, I'm a father.

Aj: -whispers- Well, Super-Dad! You need your rest! I'll take care of everything.

Roman: -smirks- Alright, but wake me if you need me.

Aj nodded as Roman stooped down to a knee and set her on her feet before walking away to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13. Monday Night Raw!<p>

Monday Night Raw,

With Roman,

Roman: Come on! -grabs Duncan and Masina and takes them downstairs-

Masina: Ngh...

Roman: You can do it. Say it!

Masina: Ngh... Dada!

Roman: You say it! I'm proud!

Masina: Dada...Mama?

Roman: Your mom is WWE Diva AJ Lee know as April Lee. That is your Mama. -kissed her hand-

Masina: Mama is A E?

Roman: Yes, AJ Lee. I'm so proud of her.

Back with AJ,

AJ POV

I went over and around and locked in my Black Widow submission hold on Nikki. She tapped out and I let go as I skipped over to grab my baby know as my Divas Championship and skipped out to my locker room. I was thrilled to see Roman, but my face fell sad because I can only see them for a short time. I then sadly walked to my locker room. I felt Randy's hand grabbed my shoulder.

I: What do you want?

Randy: April, cheer up.

I: I just miss my children so much as well as Roman.

Randy: I know I wish I could hug you, but I don't want to make him mad just go talk to Brianna or Nicole.

I: Randy, do me favor ask someone to watch are children? It be a big help!

Randy: I'll see what I can do. Later, April.

I: Bye, Randy.

With Roman,

Masina POV

'DADA wpset. I onder y?'

I: Dada...

Roman: Yes.

I: Y u wpset?

Roman: I'm upset because I hardly see your mother.

I: Mama is missing you. -points to Dada's chest- In where.

Roman: Your so adorable!

I gave him cheekily smile as I poked his cheek or least I wink it was cheek.

Roman: I won steak worrectly.

I: Sowwy.

Roman: You act so like your...

Aj: Roman!

I: Iw mama?

Aj: Uh-huh, I'm your mommy.

I: Huwwah!

Duncan: -pouts-

I cock my head in confusion.

Aj: Looks like Duncan is jealous of you.

Duncan: Hmph! -clutched Dada's leg-

Nobody POV

Roman: Looks like Duncan and Masina take after you.

Aj: -pouts- No they don't.

Roman: -rolled eyes- Yeah, I believe that! -kiss her cheek-

Aj: -frowns- Roman, I hardly see you anymore. -kiss him-

Duncan & Masina: EWWWW! O wising.

Aj and Roman laughs at their kids immatureness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14. Happy Halloween!<p>

Cassandra: Whaty's haolloween?

Aj: Halloween is where you get candy and stuff. Be warn! Randy is gonna scare us well me mainly. Your dad gonna punch him in his face.

Cassandra: Goood.

Aj: Holiday!

Roman: I'm going buy candy with Duncan and Masina and anyone else who comes along!

Masina: By Mama! -smiles at Aj-

Aj: Roman, be careful with them. -kiss his cheek-

Roman: I will. Your acting more like my mom.

Aj: -pouts- No, I'm not!

Roman: Bye, Aj. -walks out the door with Duncan and Masina-

Aj: Hmph!

Time skip,

At night,

Everybody: HAPPY HALLOWEEEN!

* * *

><p>I'm ending it here.<p>

Star: I WASN'T DONE READING THAT!

Say BYE!

Star: BYE!


End file.
